Next Stop Happiness
by arissachin
Summary: drablle story tentang Sasusaku. FIRST STOP : Togetherness is UP !


Sasusaku

drable-story

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

-NEXT STOP HAPPINESS-

By: Selenavella

First stop :

_**Togetherness**_

"Sasuke, kau sudah selesai?"

"Hn, ayo."

Lalu Sakura segera membereskan barang - barang. Laptop Acernya Sakura masukan kedalam tas, dan Sakura segera menghabiskan coklat panasnya. Lalu Sakura menyusul kearah Sasuke yang sedang membayar tagihan. Lalu mereka keluar dari cofeeshop itu, Sakura lalu menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Tangan dingin yang juga merupakan sumber kehangatan untuk Sakura di saat yang sama.

Sore ini macet sekali. Tentu saja karna ini merupakan hari libur, pasti banyak orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga ataupun pacar. Lalu Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Benarkan apa kataku, lebih baik berjalan kaki dibanding naik mobil? Hah! Kali ini aku benar tuan Uchiha."  
"Hn."

Sangat jarang mereka bisa berjalan bersama seperti ini. Sasuke seorang direktur Uchiha Corp. jarang memiliki waktu dengannya seperti ini. Sasuke merupakan orang tersibuk yang pernah ia ketahui, sangatlah jarang mereka bisa bersama seperti ini. Waktu – waktu seperti ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangatlah berharga untuk Sakura. Dan tentulah tidak boleh di sia – siakan. Sangat jarang Sasuke memiliki waktu luang. Terkadang saat berkencan Sasuke telat, bahkan meninggalkannya saat berkencan. Memang sulit memiliki kekasih orang super sibuk.

Kebetulan semua tugas Sasuke telah selesai. Dan hari ini merupakan hari libur. Jadi dari siang tadi mereka berjalan – jalan bersama. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah Sakura. Rumah Sakura terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sakura melihat penampilan Sasuke. Sasuke memakai jaket hitam, dengan kaus putih yang tertutupi oleh jaket hitamnya, dan ia memakai sepatu berwarna putih. Walaupun penampilannya sederhana. Tetaplah ia terlihat luar biasa tampan di mata Sakura-dan tentunya dimata semua perempuan di dunia- .

Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Sakura. Rumah berwarna putih dengan atap berwarna merah. Rumah Sakura cukup luas, dengan taman yang terdapat banyak tumbuhan. Disana terdapat ayunan yang tergantung pada pohon Sakura. Lalu Sakura membuka pagar kayu rumahnya.

"Sasuke, kau tinggal yaa sampai"  
"Hn."  
"Janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sampai aku mengijinkanmu pulang?"  
"Hn."  
"Yees! Kalau begitu ayo masuk."

Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan, lalu Sakura berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Lalu membuka kunci rumahnya. Mereka mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Muka Sakura berseri – seri. Kapan lagi Sasuke bisa bersama dengannya seperti ini? Sangat jarang. Beruntung Sasuke memiliki kekasih yang pengertian – ralat : SANGAT pengertian- seperti Sakura.

Mereka sampai di ruang tv. Lalu duduk di sofa berwarna cream yang beralaskan karpet beludru berwarna putih. Lalu Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke. Baru sebentar saja, tiba – tiba handphone Sasuke berdering.

"Halo?"  
"Hn, apa penting?"

O-ow, sepertinya Sakura akan kecewa lagi sore ini. Lalu Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh arti.

"Hn, baik aku segera kesana."

Lalu Sasuke mematikan handphonenya. Dan memandang Sakura dengan penuh arti.

"Tugas lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Hah,kau tau Uchiha-sama? Kadang aku merasa, kau jauh mencintai pekerjaanmu dibandingkan aku. Hah, apalagi kita jarang bersama. Buat aku, kalau kita bertemu itu suatu hal yang sangat jarang. Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi? Besok? Lusa? Minggu depan? Kalaupun kita bertemu hanya sebentar. Paling lama hanya 3 jam."  
"Sa-" Belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung memotongnya.  
"Kau pergi saja, aku tidak apa – apa."

Lalu Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur. Disana ia membuat segelas jus jeruk.

_' Demi kami-sama, kenapa selalu si bodoh itu mementingkan pekerjaannya.'_

Lalu ia menarik nafas dalam – dalam, dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Bukankah ini merupakan konsekuensi berpacaran dengan orang sibuk? Lagipula untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka, mengapa terasa begitu sulit? Sakura menuangkan Jus jeruknya dan memijit perlahan keningnya. Ia teringat besok Sasuke memiliki rapat penting. Dan itu dimulai pukul 3 sore, berati akan memakan waktu lama. Tidak mungkin besok mereka bertemu. Ia akhirnya berjalan ke arah kamar dan mandi, lalu mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Tiba – tiba ia teringat Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke masih dirumah? Lalu ia segera berlari ke arah ruang tv.

Ia melihat kesekeliling. _'sudah kuduga'_ Sasuke sudah pergi, bahkan ia tak pamit padaku? Menyedihkan. Sakura lalu berjalan kearah ruang tv. Lalu meminum jus jeruknya. Saat ia akan mengambil remote, ia melihat secarik kertas. Ia hafal betul tulisan itu. Tulisan tegak bersambung milik Sasuke. Ia mengambilnya dan membaca.

_' Cafee Irish, jam 4 sore.'_

Sakura tertawa perlahan. Ia sadar, sepertinya Sasuke akan mengorbankan rapatnya esok hari bukan? Semoga saja. ialupaakan rapat pentingnya.

OWARI

* * *

(A/N) : heloooo every body :D selena back with new fict! :)) ini jadi drable story sembari menunggu kelanjutan fict selena. masih ada misstypo ya? mianhae, author baru, hehe :p kalau review sudah mencapai kuota -lebih dari 7 review- baru saya update lagi.

okeeee. REVIEW !

Sign.

selena


End file.
